newimperiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Alyx Misnera
Alyx Misnera was a Jedi Master and acting Grand Master of affairs in the New Imperium Jedi Division. He took over after Xar Kerensky stepped back from the running of the Order, and also served on the NI War Council as Head of Special Operations for a time. He was a key figure in helping to plan the war strategy against the Altarin'Dakor. Background Alyxandr Misnera was born on the planet Varnus in 32 BBY. At age eighteen he entered a program designed to help young men train to become guards of the Royal Palace, and performed so well that within 2 years he was serving as a guard of the Royal Family. Soon after he was assigned as one of the personal guards of the young prince and heir, Xar Kerensky. He served in this position until 6 BBY. When Xar turned eighteen, he left Varnus to explore the galaxy, in what was commonly practiced as a type of coming-of-age journey before he was to be married to Illiana Nakotov. At that time, Alyx resigned from the guard and decided to make his own way in the galaxy, as well. In the Empire With his background in military training, Alyx decided to sign up with the Empire, though this time he chose to hone his abilities at piloting. He made it through training and was assigned to serve on a Star Destroyer, thus he was away from Varnus when the planet suffered its devastation in a battle between Imperial and Rebel forces, orchestrated by General Akira and Dasok Krun. Like many others, Alyx lost most of his family that day. Enraged, he nevertheless didn't blame the Empire, but like most Varnusians, put the blame on the Rebels for being there in the first place. Alyx continued to serve in the Empire until after the Battle of Endor. During that time, his latent Force powers finally began to manifest themselves. Like Xar, both coming from a people with longstanding Force potential in their genes, he nevertheless didn't discover it until he was in his twenties. After Endor, Alyx felt that his life would be wasted if he never learned to use the powers that he had been given. He joined the Dark Brotherhood, located among the Imperial Remnant in Minos Cluster. Rising through the ranks, Alyx saw his Force abilities grow quickly. It was there in the Brotherhood that Alyx came across his former prince once more. To his surprise, he found Xar Kerensky also there, now completely changed from the man he'd once been, after his training by Dark Jedi Master Runis and his time in the Empire. Nevertheless, their reunion was a good one. Xar remembered well his former guard and welcomed him back, though this time the two saw themselves as equals. In 7 ABY, Alyx joined House Ar'Kell at Xar's request, and from that point on became a close friend and adviser to Kerensky. Together, after discovering a conspiracy to destroy Ar'Kell within the Brotherhood, they fled, taking most of the House with them. Conferring with one another and the other leaders, including Mathis Organa, they decided on the place where they would base themselves: Varnus, their home. The New Imperium Both Xar and Alyx had also heard rumors that other fleets and organizations, such as the Intruder Wing under Arfann Dogar and the New Corporate Sector Authority under Walt Amason, were also gathering in Epsilon Sector to form a new government, apart from the ravages and chaos of the Galactic Civil War, with the strength and structure of the Empire but the ideals and compassion of the New Republic. Knowing that they would need a place to train Force-Sensitives, and aware of how useful they could be in protecting the new government, Xar, Mathis, Alyx and the others joined in, together forming the New Imperium. After the revelation of the True Force and the Elfodd Contingency, courtesy of the Kajeat Traveler Icis Novitaar, Xar, Mathis and Alyx all converted to the True Force, from that point on using it exclusively, and they trained each of the House members and the Jedi under them in the new power as well. Forsaking the dark side and its influences, they saw vast increases in their Force Power Levels. Alyx grew, training alongside Xar, meanwhile serving in the NI Senate and helping to get the NI on its feet. He was also part of the Jedi Council as Chancellor, and Xar gave him the run of the Royal Palace and the job of rebuilding it and redesigning it for use by the Order. Alyx served on the Jedi Council for several years, until the invasion of the Altarin'Dakor. After Xar was captured by the AD, and seeing Mathis break down, Alyx took responsibility and held the Order together until Kerensky could be rescued. Even still, from that point onward Xar was a changed man. Obsessed with the Shok'Thola Zalaria, he vanished into AD space, leaving the Order in Alyx's hands. When he returned, with Zalaria and her forces in tow, he no longer had any interest in running the day-to-day activities of the Palace or the Order. He promoted Misnera to Grand Master and gave him control of the Jedi Order and the training of the Jedi. Grand Master Meanwhile, the NI had been severely damaged by the Altarin'Dakor, and restructured its organization and military into something more cohesive. Alyx took on a role in the War Cabinet as Head of Special Projects. Working with researchers and techs in the nCSA and Phoenix Technologies, he helped adapt AD technologies into NI ships and develop new technologies and equipment for use by the NI. He split his time between handing things on Varnus (much of which he left to the Council, including Kiz Thrakus, Vynd Archaron and Nico Flygras, the Deputy Grand Master and Senator), and heading up special projects and missions for the NI against the Altarin'Dakor. When the Shok'Thola Nimrod invaded, systems began to fall quickly. When contact was lost with the Pax System, Alyx sent a team of men there to investigate. They were all either killed or captured by the Altarin'Dakor, and Alyx felt himself personally responsible for their loss. A short time later he came up with a rescue mission and a plan to destroy one of Nimrod's Titans. Leading another team himself, they bluffed their way onto the Titan-class Battleship Desolation, but soon afterward they were betrayed and captured, and thrown into the ship's brig. During the Battle of Varnus, however, Alyx and his team managed to escape, along with his surviving men. Sneaking their way to the bridge, they quickly subdued it, then set the Desolation on a collision course with the Titan-class Battleship Hegemony. They barely escaped in time, as both ships went up in explosions, and then made their way to the surface to assist with the fight. Though the NI ultimately won the battle, they were exhausted, and morale was low. Alyx knew everything was about to change. With Zalaria taking command of Nimrod's forces and proclaiming the NI as her territory, and with Xar uninterested after the death of young Derek, Alyx knew it was up to him, War Coordinator Gaius Adonai, and Diktat Gene Rytor to match wits with Zalaria, put the NI back together, and finally drive the AD out for good. Personality and Traits Alyx was very powerful in the Force and equally strong at both personal and lightsaber combat, energy projection, sensing, and other skills. He was dedicated to his people, the Order, and the New Imperium, and was both an excellent strategist, scientist, and designer. He was known to be headstrong, however, and often focused on his plans and could rarely be dissuaded. He was tall, with dark brown hair, and unlike Xar preferred to wear his Jedi robes while in the Palace. He had a variety of lightsabers, including some experimental ones he'd made himself. Category:New pages Category:Characters